1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a control program for a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Regarding printing apparatuses such as ink jet printers, a configuration in which a head unit, which includes a discharge unit that discharges ink and a drive circuit that drives the discharge unit, is built into a carriage, which is capable of moving with respect to a main body portion of the printing apparatus, is known. In this kind of printing apparatus, it is common to connect the main body portion of the printing apparatus and the carriage using physical wiring in order to supply power to the head unit that is built into the carriage.
More specifically, methods that use a Flexible Flat Cable (FFC) as the wiring for power supply to the head unit, or use a timing belt that is connected to the carriage in order to move the carriage, are known (for example, refer to JP-A-2011-46118).
Meanwhile, since the carriage moves with respect to the main body portion of the printing apparatus when printing is executed, in a case in which power supply is performed using physical wiring such as an FFC or a timing belt, the position of the wiring also changes. In addition, since the head unit requires a large amount of power, in a case in which the position of the wiring that supplies such a large amount of power changes greatly, noise is generated from the wiring, and the noise spreads to each part of the printing apparatus, in some cases.